


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, First Christmas, Fluff, Gift Giving, Homesickness, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Swearing, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Homesickness has been plaguing Yuuri since he moved in with Viktor, and now it's his first Christmas living with his idol and fiancé… and Yuuri still can't believe that those two people are the same person.





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for drinking/being drunk and one (1) booty grab.  
> Also, in this fic, Viktor's birthday isn't explicitly mentioned, the boys decided to keep his birthday and Christmas separate occasions. <3

“Merry Christmas, _Okaasan! Otousan!_ Bye-bye!” Yuuri chimed, waving at his parents through the laptop webcam, set up on the coffee table. It was getting late in Hasetsu, the sun having long past set in the window behind where his parents were sitting.

“ _Merry Christmas, boys! We love you! Are you coming to visit for New Year's?_ ” His mother asked in her sweet voice, in the way that made Yuuri miss home and the traditions he had left behind. Yuuri quickly translated the words Viktor didn’t know.

“We just booked our tickets! We leave the day after Christmas.” Viktor replied, wrapping an arm around his fiancé’s shoulders. Yuuri cast a surprised look at the man on the couch beside him, his heart-shaped smile sparkling bright like the snow on the ground. 

“What? Viktor… d-did you really?” Yuuri asked in disbelief, having looked at tickets himself, he knew that last minute, winter holiday season airline tickets from Saint Petersburg to Japan weren’t cheap. Viktor turned and nodded warmly.

“Of course I did, Yuuri. Your parents asked if we could visit a few weeks ago.” He said simply, pointing at his parents, still waving and smiling in their adorable way. Yuuri fought against the sweet swell of tears choking him. Of course Viktor would do this. 

“Silly Viktor. Making me cry on Christmas Eve.” Yuuri mumbled, wiping at his eyes with the knit sleeve of his borrowed sweater. Yuuri swallowed thickly as he told his parents that they would be there in a few days, much to the older couple’s joy. 

“ _See you soon, boys! Merry Christmas!_ ” Hiroko’s voice came over the laptop speakers and Viktor waved goodbye with a ‘Merry Christmas’ of his own and ended the call, Yuuri waving with wet eyes, too choked up to add his goodbye.

“I was going to surprise you with the tickets in the morning, but I couldn’t wait.” Viktor said with a grin as he pulled Yuuri into his lap and kissed the salty tracks of his tears on his cheeks.

“You’re impossible, Vitya. How am I possibly going to top that gift? Taking me home for the holidays…” Yuuri felt his throat tightening again at the sweet memories of taking midnight hikes to the shrine on New Year’s Day, watching the sun rise over the ocean, of soaking in the onsen to warm up until they fell asleep, spending the day cuddled up in blanket forts with Vicchan and Mari. It filled his mind with happy thoughts and a soft blush warmed his cheeks. Viktor couldn’t fight back his own smile as he wrapped his arms tighter around Yuuri, pulling him close.

“You top anything I could ever give you simply by being mine, _lyubov moya_.” Viktor answered, batting silver eyelashes up at Yuuri, who rolled his eyes and sighed, pressing a finger to the crown of his head.

“You’re turning into a sap in your old age, Vitya.” Yuuri replied with a laugh, apologizing for the insult with a kiss to his forehead.

“Yuuri! I’m not old. My fiancé is so mean, Makkachin!” Viktor pouted dramatically to the pile of cocoa-colored fur on the couch beside them, pulling another peal of laughter from the younger man. This was Viktor's favorite Yuuri. A smiling, laughing Yuuri. He rested his head against the younger man’s chest, listening to his heart beating for a quiet moment, thanking the gods for another perfect day. “ _Solnyshko_ , I have a Christmas tradition I’d like to share with you, if you don’t mind indulging me?” Viktor mumbled quietly into the shoulder of Yuuri’s sweater. Yuuri hummed an affirmative and shifted from Viktor's lap to the couch, careful to not sit on Makka’s tail. 

“So Vitya, what’s this tradition?” Yuuri asked as he stretched his back, a bit kinked from his poor cuddling posture. 

“Yes, yes. So. In the cold, lonely days before my lovely Yuuri came into my life, when I lived alone, I liked to make spiced wine and give it to my friends as a gift. I’d like to make some together, and enjoy it tonight, if you’d like.” Viktor smiled bright as the sun, and Yuuri couldn’t have said no if he tried. Viktor had learned how to work him like a puppy with those watery blue eyes, and Yuuri didn’t mind a bit. 

“Sounds like fun to me.” Yuuri giggled as Viktor kissed at the tender crook of his jaw. It certainly explained the appearance of four bottles of red wine in the refrigerator earlier that week. 

Viktor pulled him to his feet and danced him into the kitchen, a sweet, swaying rhythm modified from a silly little pair skate they’d put together to send their friends as a Christmas card.

“ _And baby, all I want for Christmas is Yuuuuuuuuuuuuri_!” Viktor sang the melody low and sweet in Yuuri's ear, two pairs of socked feet spinning like falling snowflakes on the hardwood floor. They both laughed when Viktor fumbled one of the lifts, and Yuuri didn't even attempt his. But still they rolled through their little dance, giggling and messing up the lyrics as they went. 

“That worked better on the ice.” Yuuri laughed as Viktor dipped him low to the ground and sang the last line of the song, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

“Ah, but I can’t do this-” Viktor grabbed a handful of Yuuri’s ass, causing the younger man to yelp into a laugh, “-in front of others, now, can I?” The pair laughed as he pulled Yuuri back up into his arms.

“I suppose not. But it’s nothing the world hasn’t seen before, PDA- _san_.” Yuuri teased, a slight blush on his cheeks with the memory of their kiss in Beijing. 

“Oh, but you love me and you know it, Yuuuuuri.” Viktor punctuated his sentence with a soft peck to his lips and he set about the task. Yuuri simply sat back and watched, queueing up the music and providing an extra pair of hands when his fiancé needed the help. The kitchen soon filled with heady aromas of cinnamon, citrus and clove, warming both of them from the inside out. 

The sun had set and snow began to fall again by the time they had finished the job, which was only supposed to take half an hour, not nearly two hours. That was about par for the course for anything the two of them did, with multiple interruptions brought about by impromptu Christmas carol karaoke (including a hesitant duet of _'Baby it's Cold Outside’_ , with wine bottles for microphones) and ‘kiss breaks’ every few minutes. Yuuri rolled his eyes every time, but happily drank in the soft affection from his love.

Viktor began to clean up his mess and shooed Yuuri out of the kitchen, muttering something about ‘final presentation’ in Russian. Yuuri huffed a laugh and relented, arms extended upward in surrender as he made his way back to the living room.

He lit a few candles and turned the lights down for their viewing of _‘A Muppets Christmas Carol’_ , a tradition he and Phichit had begun when they trained together in Detroit. He sent a selfie to his Thai friend, the movie’s case in his hand. Within a minute, he received a matching photo back, and another pang of homesickness hit his stomach. Yuuri gathered a few thick blankets and tossed them onto the couch, curling up and waiting patiently for Viktor to pour him the delicious-smelling drink and join him. The Japanese man could smell the faint aromas of honey and apple, and something woody. Anise maybe? He heard the stovetop kick off and Viktor softly humming as he poured. The sound of his voice soothed him as he waited for the heaviness in his heart to lessen, for the memories to fade.

Yuuri cast a gaze out the massive window in the living room, revelling in the sight of the city at night, snow gently swirling outside the window and gathering in drifts on the empty window boxes. Viktor had babbled excitedly about them when Yuuri moved in, of how they had bursted with peonies in the spring, shasta daisies in the summer and chrysanthemums that fall. Now they were full of glittering snow. Candlelight danced on the windows, flickering golden and warm in the darkness of the room, the only true light coming from the tree in the corner. 

“A mug for you, _zolotse_ ,” Viktor said gently over Yuuri's shoulder, handing him a steaming cup of the mulled wine and a laying a soft kiss on his forehead. “And a kiss for me.” He smiled at his own joke and rounded the couch, tucking himself in around Yuuri and pulling him closer.

Yuuri started the movie and took a deep inhale of the spiced aromas curling into his nose from the drink, the smell itself enough to get a buzz. 

“The wine smells delicious, Vitya.” Yuuri murmured and took the first sip of many. They ended up drinking the two bottles’ worth they had been planning to bring to Yakov the next morning, as an apology for Viktor's general misbehavior. They two were quickly floating happily with drink, warm on the buzz. Yuuri's laughter came easier when he was drinking, and that night, he couldn't stop giggling about the rat puppets in the movie.

“They're so… so tiny? How do they move their mouths?” Yuuri babbled between long swigs of the wine, almost spitting out the drink every time he saw one of them on screen as snorting laughter shook his frame. Viktor couldn't help but laugh along, seeing his fiancé so light and happy brought so much joy to his heart. 

The move to Saint Petersburg hadn't been easy on him; Yuuri was missing his family more than he had anticipated. Despite having lived away from them for years in Detroit, something had begun to tug at his heartstrings. Perhaps it was spending so much time in Hasetsu with Viktor, perhaps it was the guilt of having left his family behind again. He was video chatting with his parents and Mari almost every day, even just for a few minutes. It pulled ugly at Viktor's heart, seeing the moment the homesickness hit his fiancé, a dark shadow falling over his face, fists clenched slightly, tears threatening to fall. Viktor would pull him into his arms and wait for the feeling to pass in silence. Sometimes it happened in the middle of the night, and Yuuri would roll into his touch gently, trying not to wake him. The crying always woke him.

But this Yuuri, this was a happy Yuuri. A Yuuri enjoying the moment, of soft lighting and the smell of orange and clove, the gentle, wandering touch of Viktor's fingers at the back of his neck and in his hair. 

“Mmmmmm, I want to give you your present now. Don’ wanna wait til morning.” Yuuri said as the movie ended, setting his mug on the coffee table and untangling himself from the blankets. The drink affected his depth perception a bit more than he expected, wobbling on his legs like a newborn deer. Viktor bit back a laugh at the sight as Makkachin followed her new favorite person out of the room. Viktor quietly considered that maybe she knew he was a little tipsy and needed a guide. He tossed back the rest of his wine with a smile and turned the TV off, crossing the room to light the small electric fireplace he’d had installed. It crackled to life and Viktor pulled the blankets off the couch and out of the basket in the corner of the room, making a haphazard heap in front of the artificial hearth. 

Pleased with the fluffy mess he had made, Viktor darted to the hall closet, standing on his toes to pull the box from the top shelf. He had hidden it well, in a spot too high for Yuuri to see. (The few inches he had on his fiancé had proven to be exceedingly enough to hide things, as well as perfect for sweeping in to pluck things from high shelves for him, and to greedily collect kisses as payment.) The silver and gold wrapping paper of the box glimmered in the low light and Viktor held it close to his chest. He had spent the last two months biting his tongue, forcing himself to keep the secret. He kicked himself for custom ordering anything. He was terrible with secrets, and now that the day had finally arrived, he was nearly bursting. 

In the bedroom, Yuuri pulled the small, paper box from the back of his half of the closet. He pulled the lid off gently and peered inside; Yuuri sighed with relief, despite the fact that there was so reason to be worried it would have gone missing. Though something this specific, this important… it would have taken months to obtain another. Makkachin weaved her way into the room and plopped down next to Yuuri on the floor, resting her head on his shoulder.

“D’you think he'll like it, Makka?” Yuuri whispered, worry still sitting heavy in the pit of his stomach. The poodle lifted her head and licked his cheek, setting his glasses askew and pulling a high-pitched giggle from the Japanese man. “Think so, huh?” The pup answered with a quiet boof and Yuuri took that as a yes. He smiled as he stole one last glance inside the box before sliding the lid back in place. 

“ _Yuuri? Everything okay?_ ” Viktor's voice floated down the hall and into Yuuri’s ears, bringing an even deeper flush to his cheeks. 

“ _Hai!_ Coming!” Yuuri dropped the small box into his pocket and made for the living room, pushing the door open and striding down the hall, Makkachin trotting away ahead of him. Viktor was laying in front of the fire, scrolling through his phone absently. Yuuri noticed the gift nestled among the fluffy blankets and quickly made his way around the couch, finding his seat cross-legged in the soft cocoon on the floor facing his fiancé. His blue-green eyes seemed to sparkle in the low light. He hadn’t realized how long he had been gaping at him when Viktor spoke, startling him from his admiration of the sharp lines of his jaw and cheekbones, the way his hair fell softly over one eye, and seemed to glow in the low light. Not only was this creature a real being, but this was Viktor. His Viktor. His fiancé. Through the haze of the wine, Yuuri felt the nerves creeping back in.

“See something you like, Yuuuuuuri?” Viktor teased with a laugh, tucking his phone away and leaning up to steal a kiss. 

“Of course, Vitya. It's always you. You look beautiful tonight.” Yuuri replied quietly, savoring the stolen warmth from his lips and trying to still the shaking of his hands.

“So do you, love.” Viktor breathed, sitting up to catch Yuuri’s cheeks in his hands, the heat of his palms against Yuuri’s drink-flushed flesh was nearly too much. “You first.” Viktor said giddily, and Yuuri laughed softly. Those slender hands withdrew and set the box in Yuuri’s lap. It was heavy.

“What did you get me, a brick of gold?” Yuuri chuckled, trying to break the tension coiling in his stomach. He set the gift gently in his lap and pulling at the golden ribbon wrapped snugly around it. The sparkling material shed a few specks of glitter in his lap as he untied it, golden flecks shining in the dark against his jeans. He slowly pulled at the corners of the paper, unwrapping the gift with all the care of a surgeon. Viktor couldn’t fight the cheek-splitting smile as the simple black box was revealed in Yuuri’s lap, a familiar logo on the top. 

“Vitya, I don’t need new skates, you know that…” Yuuri breathed when he recognized the Cyrillic. “And you already bought the plane tickets… Viktor, this is too m-”

“Don’t you dare say ‘too much’.” Viktor interrupted, “It’s Christmas. And Christmas is a special occasion. Open it. Please?” Viktor asked, the gleam in his eyes too innocent for Yuuri to protest. The younger man smiled and lifted the lid off the box and pulled inky black tissue paper out of the way.

When the light caught the first blade, Yuuri gasped.

“Viktor… these…” words failed him as he gently lifted it out of the box. 

The flickering light of the candles and the warm glow of the tree caught golden blades and polished black leather. A brand-new pair of guards were clicked onto the blades, gold peeking through the gaps in the red and white plastic. They were identical to the ones Viktor had been skating with for the entirety of his career, the signature golden blades, the enamel Russian flag replaced by a Japanese one attached to the heel of the boot. 

“They’re… they’re beautiful, Vitya.” Yuuri gently unclicked a guard from the skate, his throat tightening around the words as he saw what had been engraved on the inside of the left blade.

моя жизнь

Yuuri pushed the rest of the tissue paper aside, and read the inside of the right blade as well.

моя любовь

“I had a new pair made for myself as well, with the same engraving in Japanese.” Viktor's voice became rough, a sheen of tears threatening to fall. “Now, even when we’re competitors… we’ll know we’re still skating for each other. When we’re apart, we’ll bear the same promises onto the ice. We can carry each other along wherever this sport takes us. Merry Christmas, darling.” Viktor breathed, cupping Yuuri’s cheek again, brushing away the tear sliding down the soft, flushed skin there. 

“ _Spasiba_ , Vitya. I love them.” Yuuri returned, leaning into the soft contact with a dreamy smile.

“Let’s go break them in!” The Russian man cried excitedly, jumping up and nearly slipping with his own latent buzz. Yuuri laughed and pulled his fiancé back down to Earth.

“Vitya, nothing is open on Christmas Eve. And besides. You still haven’t opened your... present...” Yuuri trailed off, suddenly horrified at the simplicity of his gift. Viktor must have spent a small fortune on not just one pair, but two pairs of custom-ordered and engraved skates. _On top of_ the exorbitant cost of a last-minute flight home to Japan. The older man squealed and sat back down, his mouth pulled into the perfect shape of a heart as he settled closer to Yuuri than he had before. Yuuri considered just tossing the box into the fireplace and avoid the embarrassment. What a silly sentimental gift he had chosen in the face of the Great Viktor Nikiforov, Glittering God of the skating world. What would he do with a… 

“Yuuri?” Viktor questioned gently, tapping a single slender finger on his nose. “May I open my present?” Yuuri peeled his eyes up from his lap and met Viktor's gaze, sweet and kind in the low light. Slowly, Yuuri moved his hand to his pocket and withdrew the paper box. “Oooh, Yuuri, is this another proposal?” Viktor smiled, clasping both hands over his heart. Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle gently at his antics, wishing the had wrapped it.

“I-I’m sorry it’s not really wrapped or anything… I, um, _hereyougoMerryChristmasViktor_.” Yuuri blurted out the last bit and thrust the box into his fiancé’s outstretched hands.

“Oh Yuuri, it’s fine. You know I don’t care about the paper, silly.” Viktor laughed as he turned the box over in his hands, looking for a logo of some sort, only finding nearly invisible seams where the black paper had been folded to form a box. “Origami?” Viktor asked.

“Y-yeah, I made it myself. Is it lame? I’m sorry. I-” Yuuri babbled, interrupted by a finger pressed to his lips. 

“Why would I think something made by your hands is _lame_ , Yuuri? It’s beautiful. If I hadn’t already proposed to you, I’d want to use a box like this.” Viktor grasped his right hand, touching the warm metal of his ring to his lips. “Now. No more apologizing for nonsense, _lyubov moya_.” Yuuri nodded with a small smile and a thick swallow, his nerves not at all soothed by the words. “This must have taken you hours to make, Yuuri. It’s exquisite, truly.” Viktor continued to lavish praise on him for the clean edges and the sturdy construction. _‘It doesn’t feel like paper at all…_ ” he had said. It had taken Yuuri days to perfect it, stolen moments in the night, on the plane while Viktor slept, in hotel rooms when the swirling thoughts kept him awake. He had almost completely lost himself in thought when Viktor gently pulled the lid from the box and saw what rested inside.

“Yuuri, is this what I think it is?” Viktor breathed, nearly silent. The Japanese man nodded, his eyes falling to his lap again, screwing his eyes tight to prepare for the laughter, for the ruffling of his hair for a _‘nice try’_. But all that came was a muted sniff, and Yuuri’s eyes darted back up to his fiancé’s face to see sparkling tears falling from silver eyelashes and rolling down alabaster cheeks.

The small, smooth stone was black as midnight against Viktor's skin where it sat in the middle of his right hand; it had been polished almost to a mirror shine by age and the flow of water. Yuuri replied with a simple affirmative, watching as Viktor's eyes grew wide and watery, turning the stone over in his hand. 

“From where everything began for us…” Viktor whispered, the tears now tightening his throat and keeping his voice low and gravelly. “From the spring at Yutopia.” 

“It… it isn't much. It’s not plane tickets around the world or a brand new pair of skates…” Yuuri matched his fiancé’s volume, his heart leaping into his throat as he watched watery tears bounce off silver eyelashes and roll down his cheeks.

Viktor's voice broke as he traced faint fault lines in the smooth surface of it, “This… this is so much more beautiful than a new pair of skates… it's a piece of your home. A little bit of the place where I fell even harder for you than I had ever thought possible. From where our love began to grow… you know, once we were both sober.” Viktor chuckled low in his chest, heaving a burdened sigh before continuing, “I can’t believe I gave you something so gaudy in comparison.” He pressed the black pebble to his chest, wrenching a gasp and an ugly pang of regret from Yuuri’s stomach.

“No! _Nonononononono_ , Viktor, the skates are amazing! They're gorgeous! They’re not gaudy! I love them. I’m the one who should be sorry, you spent so much on me and I gave you a rock as a Christmas gift.” Yuuri laughed coldly, catching the beautiful shine of the leather boots glinting in the low light. 

“If it's just a _rock_ , Yuuri, then why did you think to give it as a gift in the first place? Why did you spend so much time crafting a box just for a rock, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, the question cutting through him to the core. Yuuri didn't have to think about why.

“ _Okaasan_ gave me one when I left for Detroit, and I kept it with me. At every competition, every flight, every interview…” Yuuri trailed off before he absentmindedly spun the gold ring around his finger, the ring that had replaced the worry-worn stone from Yutopia. The ring that meant so much more than simply a good luck charm. “I thought it might remind you of home. _I MEAN_ , of Japan! This is home. Russia is your home. Not… Japan.” Yuuri wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and forget that had just fallen from his lips. Viktor's home was here. And Yuuri’s was in Japan. This wasn’t Yuuri’s home. He was just living here. Even if he was engaged to Viktor, this wasn’t his home. This wasn’t his living room, this wasn’t his hardwood floor. The wine he had drank earlier wasn’t his, and the mug he had used wasn’t his either. Yuuri shoved his hands under the lenses of his glasses and rubbed his eyes, trying to press back the swell of tears before they fell. The silence from Viktor was less than reassuring, hanging thick like smoke in the air between them.

Viktor set the onsen stone back into its box and replaced the lid before grasping Yuuri’s wrists and pulled his hands away from his eyes, teary mahogany locking onto cerulean in the flickering golden light.

“Yuuri, you know that this isn’t my home, да?” Viktor asked, his voice still hoarse, his accent thick with tears. The question didn’t make sense. Was it a Russian phrase that Yuuri didn’t understand?

“I- I don’t know what you mean, Viktor. This is your home. This apartment is where you live.” Yuuri replied, mind spinning and throat tightening and squeaking in his voice unfairly.

“Well, yes. This is where I live. But this isn’t _home_ … I, _yebat_ , I don’t know how to explain it.” Viktor muttered the curse under his breath, pressing his fingertips to his temples as he lost himself in thought. Yuuri remained quiet, spinning his ring around his finger as he watched Viktor's eyes move beneath his eyelids. The Russian pressed out a long exhale, eyes fluttering open. 

“Yuuri, _home_ has never been a place for me. If home was a place it wouldn’t be this apartment. It would have been the ice rink. It would have been a spare bedroom at Yakov’s when I had nowhere else to go. It would have been a thousand hotel rooms in a thousand hotels scattered across the world. It would have been a converted banquet room in a Japanese onsen where I fell deeper in love with my fiancé with every passing moment. _Home_ … has always been wherever my people are. And now it’s wherever you are, Yuuri. It isn’t Saint Petersburg, it isn’t Russia. It’s you, _lyubov moya_. You’re my home.” 

Yuuri’s mind spun, the heaviness of the drink still buzzing in his veins. He was… Viktor's home? The older man must have seen his confusion. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and pressed the heat of his body against him, tucking his head into the meeting of Yuuri’s throat and shoulder, Viktor's breath warm and wet against his skin.

“This. Right here. You and me. This is home to me.”

The thud of his heartbeat was familiar to Yuuri by now, having found himself wrapped in Viktor's arms so often. The warmth of his touch always pulled him from the darkness, a soft, whispered word would always call him back to the surface. His heart-shaped smile, the crystalline aquamarine of his eyes. It all was familiar. When Viktor wrapped himself around Yuuri like this, all felt right. Even if it took a few hours. Viktor always offered his embrace as a touchstone, a place to center himself, a place to be safe. To be… _home._

Yuuri wrapped his own shaking arms around his fiancé’s waist, understanding dawning on him with all the brilliance of sunrise. 

“You’re home to me too.” Yuuri choked, the warmth of tears running down his and Viktor's cheeks. “ _Okaerinasai_.” He whispered into Viktor's hair, tangling his fingers in the silken strands like flowing moonlight. 

“Thank you for my gift, Yuuri. It’s perfect.” Viktor murmured after they had been curled up together for a while, his words barely louder than a whisper. The Russian man turned and picked up the small box again, quickly removing the stone and turning it over in his hand and between his fingers. “I want to have it made into a pendant or something. Would you mind?”

“Of course not, Vitya. And thank you for my gift. I can’t wait to break them in with you. Let’s bring them with us to Hasetsu, okay?” Yuuri returned, quiet as his fiancé. 

“Sounds like a plan, love.” Viktor replied dreamily, “But. There is only one more thing I want for Christmas, _zolotse_."

"And that is?"

"A kiss under the mistletoe." Viktor pointed to the mantle of the gas fireplace, where he had hung a small bough of the white berries. Yuuri laughed gently and indulged his silly fiancé in a slew of soft kisses. They had no agenda, no destination, just sleepy, warm contact of lips against each other. The wine felt warm in his cheeks and in the heaviness of his arms, and soon enough in the long, drawn-out yawn that Yuuri let out against Viktor's mouth. Yuuri smiled warmly as Viktor guided him onto his back, his messy black hair pooling in the pile of blankets like ink against the white knit. Viktor joined him there, pulling him into the warm embrace of his arms, their bodies curled around and between each other, slotting together in the jumbled mess they always found themselves in. Their legs tangled together and in the blankets, soon a mess of fabric and flesh that would be a terror to work themselves out of when they woke. But that wasn't on their minds. 

“This is all I really want.” Viktor crooned and cupped Yuuri’s cheek in his hand, stroking his thumb gently along the softness of his lips.

“Me too, Vitya. All I will ever want is you by my side.” Yuuri sighed, burrowing himself into the softness of his fiancé's sweater.

“ _Ai shiteru yo_ , Yuuri.” Viktor breathed against Yuuri’s hair, inhaling the soft scent of his shampoo. “And Merry Christmas.”

“ _Ya lyublyu tebya_ , Viktor. Merry Christmas.” Yuuri returned as his fiancé patted the space behind him to encourage Makkachin to join them on the floor, wrapped up in thick blankets and warmed by the hearth and each other. The poodle trotted over from her perch on the couch and settled in at Yuuri’s back. Yuuri felt Viktor's breathing slow and deepen, the tightness of his arms wrapped around him loosening as he drifted off to sleep. Makkachin whined gently as she yawned, shuffling closer as her big brown eyes fluttered closed. Yuuri cuddled closer into Viktor's chest and smiled sleepily to himself.

The snow was piling up on the window sill that wasn't really his. The fireplace that glowed red and warm belonged to his fiancé. So did the thick rug they lay on and the fluffy blankets that were wrapped around them. Even the sweater he was wearing was Viktor's. 

But, for the first time in his life, at least in that moment, Yuuri felt that he was right where he wanted to be. Because in Viktor's arms, he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all enjoyed my fluffy little Christmas fic! Hope your holidays are warm and bright and full of happiness and light. And if you don't celebrate a winter holiday, I'm surprised you made it to the end of this. Anyway. Merry Christmas from the Antelope Household! (and by that I mean from me and a 'oh, yeah, that' from my husband) Beta'd by [Lauriana25](https://archiveofourown.com/users/Lauriana25)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Say hi in the comments, drop a kudos if you liked. Check out my other work! I have a lot of exciting Victuuri content coming in the new year, so stay tuned!
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


End file.
